Generally, a gas turbine includes an upstream compressor coupled to a downstream turbine, and a combustion chamber is disposed therebetween. One commercial gas turbine is the GE 7FA+e (also known as 7FA.03 and 7241) manufactured by the General Electric Company of Schenectady, N.Y. As designed and commercially produced, the GE 7FA+e is a multistage gas turbine utilizing compressor vane assemblies in the latter stages. Multiple flaws have been found to exist in the design and manufacturing process of these multi-stage gas turbines, particularly in the stage seventeen compressor vane assembly. Although General Electric has provided a modified design to correct one of the aforementioned flaws, such design typically includes replacement of the entire compressor vane assembly. Accordingly, there is a need to develop a simple, inexpensive, and efficient method to modify the compressor vane assembly having the inherent flaws, or to repair the originally-designed GE multistage turbines in service having the aforementioned flaws.